


fangirl

by crimsonxraptor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Microfic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonxraptor/pseuds/crimsonxraptor
Summary: very short 5 sentence prompt fill for "celebrity/fan au" from tumblr!
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	fangirl

Shimizu spots a shy blonde girl standing at the front of the crowd of rowdy fans with the cutest flush to her cheeks, eyes full of stars as she watches Shimizu exit the restaurant she can’t leave without being flanked by bodyguards.

This girl is different, Shimizu thinks. She’s unlike the others, she’s calm and isn’t trying to get in her space.

The signs, the cheering, the bodyguards...it’s all too much, it always is--she needs to escape.

Shimizu grabs the girl’s hand--”Let’s go”--and runs.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! my fic tumblr is [raptorbox](http://raptorbox.tumblr.com)!


End file.
